joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirby (According to DBZ fanboys)
Summary Kirby is a weak little puffball who lives in happy land. Its biggest opponents include a bug, a snowman, a tree, a bird, a penguin, a magician, a guy with a mask, another guy with a mask, a cloud, a bunch of black clouds, a guy with a crown, and various cute and cuddly creatures that are made of yarn. Kirby only has 6 HP and arguably lacks the potential to be a notable fighter for any matchup. Despite this, Kirby still defeated Majin Buu because Nintendo paid Screwattack to make Kirby win. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely''' Low 10-C ' '''Name': Kirby Origin: Kirby Gender: How are we supposed to be able to tell this, exactly? Age: 6 Classification: Happy baby marshmallow from happyland Powers and Abilities: None, cannot bring copy abilities to battle Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Punched Popstar in half, punched a hole through the earth, defeated Sectonia who was planet sized, destroyed NOVA by sending Marx flying into it) to Multi Solar System Level (Defeated Claycia who created all of Seventopia, pushed back a wave of dark matter consuming part of a parallel universe, defeated Dark Nebula who could destroy all of the celestial bodies in the background from merely unleashing his power) Possibly Multi Galaxy Level to Universe Level with super abilities (Defeated Magolor's first form and broke barriers that he put up in an attempt to augmentate his durability) Unknown, likely Sub-Human (All of those feats are gags/inconsistencies/aesthetic appeal/faulty scaling unlike Dragon Ball Z which is very consistent and possesses the linearity that one would expect from a Shounen anime/manga series) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Marx and NOVA, who could cross sub-galactic distances in short times frames, also defeated Landia and Dark Mind on foot, who could both keep up with the Lor Starcutter and the Warp Star respectively, and in lesser/weakened states, the Dark Matter soldiers could cross several galaxies in less than a second and are fodder to Kirby, crosses solar systems in seconds during his fight with Dark Crafter) Unknown (Those are unquantifiable inconsistencies, unlike the afterimages that DBZ characters create while fighting, also flight speed doesn't account for reaction speed) Lifting Strength: N/A (Is a pink fluffy marshmallow from happyland) Striking Strength: N/A Durability: Sub-Human (Killed by regular cute little creatures, dies by falling on spikes, I can beat it with Pikachu in SSB, dies if you bump into it six times, couldn't resist Sectonia's vines, hurt by eating mildly spicy food, tossed around by wind, injured when an apple falls on him) Stamina: Unknown Range: Melee Standard Equipment: none Intelligence: Low, was tricked by Marx Weaknesses: Cannot copy bosses, dies if you bump into it six times, has no impressive feats, gets tossed around by wind Notable Attacks/Techniques: Can eat small projectiles Can blow air at people Can slide into them Can leisurely float in the air It cannot do anything else apart from that and being cute Others Notable Victories: Majin Buu Facts, Logic, Reality, and Common Sense (Solo'd off all four of them) DBZ Fanbase Notable Losses: Yamcha Krillin Hercule Farmer with a gun Sectonia A pit of spikes Everybody from DBZ except for Buu pathetic gusts of wind Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kirby Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Game Characters Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles Category:Downplay Category:Vegeta solos